Percy Jackson, The Warden Book 1 - The Crimson Fields
by UltimoFear
Summary: Set after TLO, Percy is abandoned by most of the Camp but a select few, he is then found by Chaos and assigned a very special job, but from there on it is entirely different from a normal Chaos story, several dimensions, old forgotten enemies and much more! Rated M for swearing (NO LEMONS!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first FanFic, so bear with me please, I may have been a bit ambitious going for a full-blown story instead of a one-shot to begin with, but let's see how this works out! Hope you enjoy! Set after TLO, so no HoO here.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE OLYMPIANS, SO I WILL NOT SERVE AS LAWYER SNACK!**

****** Prologue**

****After the Battle of Manhattan was ended with the death of Luke Castellan, host of the Titan lord Kronos, Camp Half-Blood mourned for the losses of many demigods. No camper was more depressed about the deaths than Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. He rarely came out of his cabin when the remaining demigods arrived at Camp. This went for weeks, and half of the campers believed they shouldn't be lead by a demigod who rarely came out of his cabin, this group was mainly composed of campers who settled into camp after the Second Titan War, these campers hadn't seen the horrors of war and didn't understand what it meant.

The other half of Camp had faith in Percy as the leader of the camp and despised campers who thought otherwise, the most prominent figure in this group had to be Nico Di Angelo, who resided in the newly built Hades Cabin. The greatest opponent of Nico was the new son of Zeus, Kevin Gazer(**A/N No offense to all the Kevins out there** :P). Kevin was an arrogant, self centered bastard who thought he should rule the camp instead of Percy, he had many followers inside Camp and got more by the day because of the fact Percy still resided in his cabin most of the time and didn't bother telling people how wrong it was to follow Kevin.

Today was no exception, except today was the day the lives of many would change, including Percy. The morning passed normally, while Percy was in his cabin, Kevin strolled through Camp gaining followers, and today was the day he was going to take over Camp from Percy.He planned it for dinner, he knew Percy would be impossible to kick out of Camp, so he decided to play it differently, he was going to make Percy leave Camp voluntarily by breaking his heart. How? He and Annabeth had cheated behind Percy's back, Kevin had been able to get Annabeth because Percy was a bit more distant since the war. Annabeth truly believed that Kevin was better than Percy, and her fatal flaw demanded the best of the best.

So Kevins morning was nothing more than planning and by the time the conch horn made the sound for dinner, he had made a perfect plan. Little did he know his plan would succeed, but it would have much further effects than he could have dreamed. Because when everyone was having dinner, the conch horn suddenly blew again, signaling an attack, everyone grabbed their weapons and headed to the hill.

Percy also walked up to Thalia's Pine Tree and what he saw astonished him, there were at least 50 warriors in full black spiked armor walking towards the magic border, Percy stepped forward.

"STOP" He yelled, but the warriors didnt stop.

"Who are you?!" One of the campers asked in a shrill tone.

"We are a battalion of the Black Legion" The lead warrior said in a dark, ominous voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am just here to tell you thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it, oh and by the way, sorry for the short first chapter, I will certainly make the future chapters longer! One more thing, this story was originally intended as a Pertemis FanFic, but I dropped that idea, now this story will feature arrogant Artemis, for those of you who are huge Pertemis fans, sorry but I felt there were too many Pertemis FanFic's out there. Also, the story will include POV's from now on! So let's get to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**Percy POV**

"We are a battalion of the Black Legion" The lead warrior says. Who? I have never heard of anything like the Black Legion, but their appearance is very scary. But I can't show my fear in front of the campers, for they would think I am weak and taht can't happen since they look up to me as their role model. So instead I decide to play it safe and just talk.

"Who?" I ask.

"We already told you, demigod, we are from the Black Legion, now do not waste our time any longer for we have some inquiries to make" The lead warrior speaks again.

"Firstly, who of you is Percy Jackson, Slayer of Kronos?" The lead warrior asks. Ok, what is going on here? Who are these people and why are they looking for me? Something about his tone says that they come here for Percy Jackson and will not hesitate to destroy anyhting between them and their target.

"I am Percy Jackson" I say cautiously, suddenly the gazes of all the soldiers snap towards me. I do not at all like the way they are looking at me, like they are already planning different ways to torture me when they have captured me.

"So you are the demigod our master sent us to collect, interesting" The lead warrior spoke once again.

**Kevin POV**

What is this? There is some other being looking for Percy? Interesting, maybe I can use this to my advantage! If only I was able to turn over Percy without any resistance from his remaining friends. I quickly form a plan in my head, I immediatly order some of my followers to knock out Percy's friends and silently drag them away. **(A/N Zoë never died and Thalia never joined the hunt.)** Sadly, Chiron notices it and gallops towards them, after a silent struggle Chiron is knocked out aswell and the plan is back on track. But then Percy notices the struggle, but luckily the warriors in black create a force field that throws him back before he can reach us.

**Percy POV**

These people were sent to collect me? What the hell is going on here?! They make it sound like if I don't turn myself in, they will destroy the camp and slaughter the campers, speaking of the campers, what is all that noise? It sounds like muffled shouts and screeches? I quickly whip around and what I see astonishes me. My friends are being dragged away by some of Kevin's goons, I quickly make my way over to them with the intention of beating the crap out of them, but before I can reach them a force field suddenly appears and blasts me back.

"Not so fast, demigod, you come with us." One of the other warriors spoke. Ok I am not getting out of here, the only chance is for the campers and me to fight ourselves out of this sticky situation.

"CAMPERS" I roar "HELP ME STRIKE THESE WARRIORS DOWN! ATTACK!" I yell. But no-one moves.

"ATTACK!" I roar again, but still no-one moves. I look at them questionably, then Kevin of all people steps forward and starts talking.

**Kevin POV**

After Percy yelled for the camp to attack but no-one moves a muscle he turned around with questions written in his eyes. I decide it's time to let him know who runs the camp from now on.

"Surprised?" I ask him "You should know by now that the camp no longer trusts you, you are just a stupid Seaweed Brain who thinks fighting in a war gives you the excuse to stay in a cabin all the time! We will not come to your aide anymor, ask anybody but your pathetic friends who they think should rule the camp and they will tell you I now rule!" I yell

**Percy POV**

No, the campers would never be that heartless or stupid, right? I decide to ask them for myself.

"Is this true?" I ask the campers.

"YES!" They all shout, some even shout that I am useless and should get out now. But then I notice something that breaks every bit of heart I still had left, Annabeth is also voicing her agreement with Kevin's statement.

"Even you Annabeth?" I ask her with a broken voice.

**Annabeth POV**

After Percy finished listening to the insults the campers shouted at him, he turned towards me and asked me in a broken voice "Even you Annabeth?" HA! That Seaweed Brain thinks he ever had a chance with me, true I did like him but now I see how stupid I was thinking he was the one, that is Kevin, he is much better than Percy. I decide to let him know that it is completely over between us.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, I can't believe I ever thought I loved you, well, that's over now, Kevin is way better than you!" To prove my point I walk upto Kevin and give him a quick peck on the lips.

**Percy POV**

After Annabeth said that, all the sadness and remorse suddenly dissapeared and pure rage came in their place. I suddenly began to glow with power and I started to float off the ground, the Black Legion saw this and quickly made their way over to me to try and capture me. But I just flicked my hand and they were all blasted back. I started channeling my rage into two balls of pure power I summoned in my hands. Then the Olympian Council flashed in with weapons drawn.

**Artemis POV (A/N Gotta mix things up right?)**

I had just finished setting up camp for my hunters when a huge thunderbolt signaled a Council Meeting. I gave the command to Zoë and flashed to the throne room. When I was seated in my throne Father started the meeting.

"As you all know, Percy Jackson has been very quiet and distant since the end of the war." He began, I at the name of Percy Jackson, he reminded me too much of Orion and wouldn't mind if he was erased from the face of the Earth. All males are the same.

"What are you trying to say brother?" Poseidon said.

"Well, I think it's time he is replaced as leader of the camp, he has also become quite powerful since the end of the Titan War." Father said, I completely agreed, he doesn't even come out of his cabin.

"WHAT?!" Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and, surprisingly, Hades all yelled at the same time.

"Brother, this is by far the most idiotic idea you have ever had, youwould just replace Percy after all he has done for us?" Hades said.

"Why would you care Hades?" I sneered at him. Bad move, he and the rest of the gods who liked Percy all glared at me.

"He has proved himself more than worthy to lead the demigods, niece." Hestia said. I just huffed, annoyed, and sat backin my throne, then suddenly we all felt a huge power spike, by far larger than a god somewhere near Camp Half-Blood, we all had a quick mental conversation and flashed to camp. There, none other than Percy Jackson was facing the campers with a face full of rage.

**Percy POV**

When the Olympian Council flashed in I knew my power was enough to scare even the gods. Zeus seemed to ponder something for a moment and then he drew his Master Bolt, I knew what he was planning, he yelled something at the other gods but no-one but Artemis grabbed their weapons. Zeus and Artemis, two of my least favorite gods pointed their weapons at me, Zeus because he was paranoid of my power and Artemis just because males should vanish from the Earth according to her. Seeing this made me even angrier and the balls in my hand were now just as big as me. Campers and gods watched in awe at the power I displayed. With a loud roar I released all my rage and sadness in the form of pure power. Everyone was blasted back by the sheer amount of power and the ground cracked. A single beam was sent upwards into space. After the initial shockwave a huge explosion followed completely destroying everything within ten yards of me the Black Legion was absolutely decimated, the campers and gods were wounded but none fatal (sadly). After I looked at the carnage around me I suddenly felt immensely tired from the power I just released. I fell to the ground with a loud thump and suddenly I saw a fully black man, I mean, even his skin was black, starts and nebulae moved around on his body like living organisms.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak out.

"I am Chaos, The Creator" He said.

**TUN TUN TUNNNNN! Percy finds Chaos! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter more than the last one (again sorry the first chapter was so short). Please review and give me feedback so I can improve my story as time progresses. I will update on the weekend next, so expect another two chapters or so over the weekend! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Because of the support you guys gave me on my first ever FanFic, I decided to give you a present in the form of... CHAPTER 3! I know right, I am so weird, first I say I will update in weekend and now I update everyday, but whatever. Also, in this story, Chaos will become Percy's adoptive father since he doesn't feel like Poseidon did anything to stop the events that happened, but that was just me trying to keep you updated on my plans, anyway, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS (I do own the universe, but that's not important.)**

**Percy POV**

"I am Chaos, The Creator" He said. What...? I thought groggily, I only saw him looking at me concerned before I let darkness consume me and I fell into a deep sleep, sadly not dreamless though.

In my dream I found myself in a strange room overlooking an even stranger landscape, everything was tinted in red and purple. Huge armies seemed to be preparing for war, these armies consisted of monsters that even I had never heard of. Strange skeletal mages with staffs which seemed to have a tip of endless black, various other skeletal troops and weird spider like creatures, but their front legs seemed to be converted into huge talons. They all seemed to be moving to a portal to somewhere with lush plants and nice styled buildings, hang on, THAT'S CAMP HALF-BLOOD! They are moving towards Camp! The campers will never be able to withstand such an attack. Wait, why do I even care? They just left me to die after all I did for them! Suddenly I was hoping I was leading the monsters against those arrogant, idiotic campers. Then I felt a pulling sensation and I suddenly jolted awake, sadly there was someone bending over me probably to look if I was awake and our heads clashed painfully.

"Ow" I said.

"Ow indeed" the mystery man said as he rubbed his forehead, I got a better look at him and suddenly I got very terrified, it was Chaos, The Creator of The Universe! I just headbutted the Creator! I'm dead.

As if reading my mind he smirked and said "Don't worry, I won't vaporize you for headbutting me" He then snickered rather loudly. Wow, I didn't think Chaos would be this easy-going. He really looks like someone I could get along with well.

"Yes Percy, I am sure we will get along good" He said smirking, OK what the hell?! He can read my mind?!

"Yes I can" He said, again reading my mind. Crap, I gotta be careful what I think...

"Now, Percy, I am sure you are wondering why you are here?" He asked.

"Yes, I actually would like to know." I said to him.

"Well Perseus, it seems that destiny has brought you here, and I am sure you will accept my offer because you are the one I have been searching for a long time.

"What offer?" I asked.

"Let me first tell you a bit of history" He said. I groaned, not History! I thought I would be freed from school with Chaos, but apparently not.

"It's not as bad as you think" He said.

"Ok, I'm listening" I said.

"Well" He started, "Are you in any way familiar with the creation of the universe?" He asked.

"Uhm... There was the big bang and from there on the universe just kind of expanded all the time right?"

"Good enough" He said, "But let me tell you the real story, in the beginning, I was looking into this new universe I created, this one. I saw only darkness, I decided this universe would house my greatest creation, The Primordials. The Primordials were created in The Void by me, when they were created, large amounts of matter that I used when creating them, flew into space, creating solar systems and everything else. But, when the matter was released, there were also large amounts of anti-matter released from the void. The anti-matter materialised into a race called the Voidborn, they are as old as The Primordials and just as powerful, except they are evil. Since their creation they have but one goal, to destroy all life in this universe. The Primordials managed to stop their rampage by locking them up in a cage made of Void Matter, the strongest matter in the universe which drained their power enough to let them be captured. This cage was called the Crimson Heart and locked up in a faraway dimension, called the Crimson Fields. Now, to prevent anyone from letting the Voidborn escape from their prison, armies were created under the command of The Warden. The Warden is an immortal being with great power, as much as a Primordial, and with the sole purpose to defend the Crimson Heart at all costs. Sadly, The Warden has faded due to the fact that there have been no attacks on the Crimson Fields in millenia. But now, an inter-dimensional portal has opened from the Crimson Fields to Earth, and the demigods have found it and are planning to attack the Crimson Fields and destroy the Crimson Heart. In doing so they will release Koros **(****A/N Koros is the leader of the Voidborn) **and his followers."

"OK... so what do you need me for?" I asked, not really getting the point.

"I am asking you, Perseus Achilles Jackson **(A/N Is that his complete name? I don't know.) **to become the next Warden." WOW, whatever I was expecting, it wasn't that. If I become The Warden, I will have to fight the campers, I can't do that, then I remembered what they did to me, and how I wished I was leading the monster army in the dream to teach those campers, and especially Kevin, a lesson. That settles it.

"I accept" I said, as soon as I said those words, I knew there was no turning back.

"Very well, I shall now bless you with my powers, this may hurt a bit." He said. Then he shot a beam of pure black and white energy at me and I felt immense pain through every vein in my body, like my blood was boiling under my skin. Then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I am back with a new chapter, but before you start reading the chapter please read this. I would like to start by saying how much the support you guys show me means to me (a lot by the way) and answer a few questions. Firstly, I got questions asking about the pairing for this story. This story will have Perlia pairing since Perlia isn't a standard pairing (I think) and I quite like it. Secondly, I got a question if I need any OC's, I probably will, but the one who asked if I needed any OC's will be the first person I turn to for one. Enough blabbering, LET'S READ!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PRECY JACKSON AND THE OLYPIANS!**

**Thalia POV**

I can't believe it! Percy was abducted from Camp after he absolutely ravaged the area? Even the gods couldn't halt what was happening, and who were those strange black warriors who were also looking for Percy? So many unaswered questions swirl around in my head like a giant milkshake being shaken into oblivion. The worst part is, I probably won't see Percy again for he is probably dead, or currently being tortured to death. It was a low swing from Kevin to take Annabeth and use it against Percy, his whole personality is a low swing to be honest. I hope if I ever see Percy again he will remember what I and his remaining friends tried to stop. He never knew, but I have always had a crush on him, but he was always busy with that bitch Annabeth. his, now Annabeth's true colours are being put on display. No-one but Kevin really likes her, she has become even more arrogant and prideful than many thought possible. I think she might even think about challenging Zeus for his position of King of the Gods or something! She has tried to be accepted into the social group of the remaining friends of Percy, who would always stay loyal to him, even if he wasn't here. But she always left with a black eye, hinting that I hit her, rather hard too.

**Annabeth POV**

Bah, those campers disgust me, always talking about me behind my back, and then when I try to socialize with Thalia and her friends, Thalia hits me! She and her friends are so stupid, Percy was just some random hero, nothing special, the only thing that made him great was The Great Prophecy. Ha! That honor should've been mine! But Kevin, I can relate to him, we are both far above the campers in both intellect and honor. They can't compare to either of us. And he is the one I have been searching for a long, long time.

**Percy POV**

When I woke up, I found myself in a very dark room which had star systems and nebulae swirling around. I lay there for a minute thinking about what happened to me. I was now The Warden, I had entire armies under my command, I could easily overthrow the gods if I wanted to, that isn't even such a bad idea! Maybe I will threaten the gods just for the fun of Zeus' reaction. But anyway, I will have to fight Camp probably, I don't mind fighting those arrogant campers who abandoned me, but I can't hurt the campers who stayed by my side as my friends, especially Thalia, I have always liked her, but I was also always to distracted by Annabeth and her stupid face. I wanted nothing more than to just go to camp and say , that I like her, but I can't. The only way for me to get in contact with Camp, is during one of our inevitable battles. Thalia has become much more feminine and in my eyes, beautiful, before I was forced to leave Camp, her eyes are still the pretty sky blue, but her hair is no longer spiked, but long and beatiful and reaches her back. I will have to find a way to sway my remaining friends into leaving Camp Half-Blood and joining my cause. I suppose I could have commanders in my army who answer only to me.

While I was thinking this I didn't notice Chaos sneaking into the room, until he yelled right next to my ear "I AM HERE TO KILL YOU!"

I was so surprised I let out a girlish yelp to my eternal shame, I also accidentally released alot of my power, destroying the room and blasting Chaos into the corridor. I heard a smack, a thump and a groan signaling that Chaos had met the wall with a smack, then dropped down to the floor and then was in a bit of pain. Woops.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly to a cloud of dust in the corridor.

"No problem, I forgot you are pretty powerful now." Chaos said as he stepped out of the dust cloud, with a snap of his fingers everything was fixed again.

"Wow, cool, can I do that to?" I asked him.

"Not yet, but I will teach you all the things you need to know, but my first gift to you will be knowledge implanted into your brain." He said, hmm, I wonder what knowledge...

"I will teach how to teleport somewhere and I will also teach you how to be invisible." He said again reading my mind, crap, I forgot about that.

"This may hurt a bit again" He said. He didn't shoot a beam of energy at me this time, he merely put a finger on my forehead. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when he blessed me and made me immortal. After a few seconds he finished whatever he did and stepped back.

"Now, I'll leave you to try out your new powers, if you need me, you can find me in the Throne Room, I also implanted a mapof the palace in your brain."

"Thanks." I said just before he flashed out in a swirl of colours. Now, where should I teleport? I know! I'll teleport myself to the Olympian Throne Room, it will be funny to see the gods' reaction to my power, seeing Zeus would be hilarious. But I can't let myself be seen, so I will make myself invisible. Sounds like a plan.

I tried finding memories about spells invisibility and teleporting, but all I found in my brain were words in a language I couldn't understand. I tried speaking the word that I think meant invisibility. When I finished speaking the long word, I looked downwards to myself and I saw myself slowly dissappearing. Then I said the word for teleport and it suddenly felt like I was being pulled through a long hallway, all the time I felt a gentle pressure on my skin. When I finally arrived in The Throne Room of the Olympians, they were just starting the meeting.

**There you go, another chapter down. I don't know when I'll update next, probably tomorrow or something, please like, favorite and/or review, Thanks alot for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! First of all, I apologise for not updating for awhile, but I had a VERY VERY busy few weeks. Also, I am going to give this story another little extra feature, Apollo will now no longer be bossed around by his sister Artemis, this story will feature an Apollo who is not afraid of Artemis at all and there will be alot of tension between them, just wanted to throw that out there. Also will make the rating M from now on because there will be some swearing (NO LEMONS, DO NOT ASK FOR THEM EITHER!). Anyway, I hope you haven't given up with this story because you think I don't update, it was out of my control. Let's read!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS (how many times do I have to say this?)**

**Percy POV**

As I teleported in to the Throne Room of The Olympians, I noticed something was amiss as they all sat down on their thrones, Zeus and Artemis were angry, that is logical, but why did my dad look angry too? This is pretty weird, I mused. I shrugged it off as shock of my dissappearance, after all, I was dad's favorite son, or so he said. I was snapped back to reality when Zeus began talking with a voice of barely restrained anger.

"We all know what this meeting is about" He began.

"Yes father, we all know indeed" Artemis said coldly. This caused Zeus to glare at her for interrupting him.

"Percy Jackson has seemingly turned himself against us" Zeus continued. This sentence caused an enormous uproar of protest from some of the gods. Those who defended me were Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hestia, and surprisingly, Hades.

When I finished listing the gods taht helped me so that I can remember their loyalty later, I suddenly felt sick to the bone, Poseidon, my own father, had not defended me against this outrageous claim. The other gods seemingly realized this too as they all turned to Poseidon with questions written in their eyes.

"Poseidon?" Apollo asked, "You agree with us right, Percy would never betray us like that." Poseidon just stared straight ahead, but what he said next made my insides burn with rage.

"I think recent events have shown that Percy's loyalty no longer lays with Olympus." He said whilst still staring straight ahead with glassy eyes. No, this can't be happening, this is just an illusion! Poseidon! He should be defending me! He CREATED me! HE FORCED ME TO LIVE THIS HORRIBLE LIFE, AND NOW HE TOO STABS ME IN THE BACK!? The gods started to feel the raw power I was radiating, but they elected to ignore it for now for there were more pressing matters.

After Poseidon said that the whole room fell silent. You could literally hear a pin drop, all the gods that stayed loyal towards me looked at Poseidon in disgust and all the gods that were against me looked at the others with smug smiles. Artemis and Zeus looked particularly happy, they were after all my two greatest enemies among The Olympians. Apollo was the first to reclaim control over his voice.

"What the fuck Poseidon!? This is your own son who has defended Olympus until he was almost dead!" Apollo yelled. The gods who still believed in me all voiced their agreements with Apollo's statement. Zeus' look was murderous, and it was mirrored by Artemis.

"Are you so stupid Apollo?" Artemis sneered.

After Artemis said that, all the gods could see something in Apollo snapped. He stood up from his throne shaking with anger. When he rose to his full length his eyes were like two churning suns, white and harsh light eminated from them. All the gods suddenly looked uneasy by the sudden change from the happy Apollo to this menacing version of him. But Artemis still kept the smugness on her face.

"You, you call me stupid, but you are betraying the hero who defended Olympus for years. YEARS! But you hate all men and you can't thin rationally anymore, and now you are calling me, your own brother, stupid?! I DEFENDED YOU WHEN WE WERE BORN! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" He screamed. Apollo took a few calming breaths but it didn't help at all, if anything, he got even angrier.

"The Artemis I knew has apparently died, and this is what replaced her, a sadistic monster who kills men for fun on the basis of a stupid thought. Well, if this s what you have become, I no longer see you as my sister." He finished his sentence with so much venom that all the gods flinched.

"I, Apollo, God of the sun, archery, prophecy, healing, music and poetry, disown Artemis, Goddess of the moon, hunting, archery, and forests as my twin sister." He stated in an ice cold voice. His eyes still glowed harshly. All the jaws hit the floor simultaneously. Suddenly Artemis stood up in a flash and shot an arrow at Apollo, aimed straight for the head. Apollo dodged but it did graze his shoulder and he started bleeding Ichor. Apollo then shot a beam of pure energy from the sun at Artemis and it hit her full-on, Artemis was flung back into her throne and Apollo sat down calmly. That was long overdue. I have been watching Apollo get bullied by Artemis enough, I'm glad that happened.

After the gods reclaimed their voices shouting could be heard everywhere, soon two fronts were formed, on the one side were the gods that still supported me, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, Hephaestus and Demeter. On the other side were my immortal opponents, Zeus, Artemis, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Hera and, to my eternal pain, Poseidon.

"I hereby call a council vote on the fate of Perseus Achilles Jackson" Zeus bellowed.

"All those in favor of killing Perseus on first sight?" Zeus asked? Zeus, Artemis, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Hera and Poseidon raised their hands.

"Very well, the majority has voted, the decision is to kill Perseus on first sight!" He shouted.

"Brothers, this is indeed a very foolish mistake, this may mean war." Hades said

"Hmph, you think you can beat us?" Zeus arrogantly said. Hades laughed a dark laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"We shall see, brother, we shall see." Hades finished ominously. After he said this he vanished in a shadow together with Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hepaestus and Demeter. The remaining gods began to get worried at Hades' last words, for they saw the truth in them.

**There we go! Hope you all liked it! Please do review, it gives me determination to finish the chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back again since I am updating regularly again (probably). I don't really have alot to say about my plans because I don't want to spoil everything so I am going to be more silent about my plans for the story from now on. Also, I can't help but notice I am not getting alot of reviews. Please do review this story for it motivates me and now I'm kinda thinking I'm writing for nobody. So please review and let's start.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**Percy POV**

I am literally shaking with rage and confusion by now. I should flash out before the other gods start investigating that strange power spike in The Throne Room.  
I say the word for teleportation quietly and I envision where I want to go, the throne room of Chaos. As I teleport tears cascade down my cheeks, Poseidon, my father has disowned me, no, worse than that, he wants to kill me. I have had enough of these so called 'gods' and their stuck up attitudes, about half of them still believes in me and I am forever grateful towards them. But the others, they will not be spared in the coming war, I'm going to mobilize the entire Crimson Fields if I must, I'll make sure that Olympus falls at my hand. I will have my revenge in time. My train of thought was abruptly stopped when I realized I was in Chaos' Throne Room. I fell to my knees and started crying silently. Suddenly I heard a concerned voice.

"What's the matter Perseus?" I heard Chaos say.

**Chaos POV**

As I walked out of my Throne Room after I learned Perseus how to become invisible and teleport, I went to the weekly meeting of The Protegenoi. When I was seated in The Conference Room of the palace, all the other Primordials flashed in. Everybody sat down and got comfortable in their thrones.

"Let the meeting begin" I said. As soon as I said that all the Primordials started asking questions in rapid succesion about The Crimson Heart and that sort of stuff.

"Please children, one question at a time?!" I yelled. Everyone stopped talking. Then Erebus was the first to ask a question.

"Father, what is going to be done about The Crimson Fields now that the last Warden has passed away?" He asked, I must say, that is a very straightforward question, but Erebus is very straightforward, unlike his wife, Nyx.

"Well, I have been looking into it Erebus, and I think I have found the perfect solution." I said.

"What is it, Father?" Ouranos asked.

"I have found someone who will take the position of Warden." I answered.

"Who is it, Father?" Tartarus asked, unlike popular belief, Tartarus isn't completely sadistic, maybe a little, but he can be a very nice person to hang around once you get to know him.

"It's Perseus Jackson." I said.

"What? Perseus? Last I checked he was still at that little camp." Pontus said.

"He was there, until recently, the gods thought that he wasn't worthy of leading Camp Half-Blood anymore. So they kicked him out, only Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Demeter and Hades defended him, the rest of the gods decided they should kill him on first sight." I finished angrily, how dare those pathetic gods banish their hero and savior?! My children seemed to think the same way as they all growled in disgust of the gods. None of us ever liked the gods, they were far too arrogant. But we all had followed Perseus in his life and we all quickly grew very fond of the brave demigod. Surprisingly, the first of the Primordials to take a liking to Perseus was Tartarus, after we looked at the person Tartarus had grown fond of, we all did the same and quickly he was our most favored demigod in history. So my children and I don't at all like this move by the gods.

"What is going on in the heads of those puny gods? I say we go down there and teach those fuckers a lesson!" Tartarus said, no-one was surprised he was the first to defend Percy.

"We can't go down there, and you know it. Although I wouldn't mind dragging those self-centered bastards into The Void either." Nyx said.

"Agreed" Erebus and Ouranos said at the same time.

"Children, calm down please, I know that the gods have once again made a very foolish mistake, but they will pay for it when the Crimson Fields empty their forces onto Earth under command of Perseus." I said trying to calm everyone down, it did work.

"Will he be able to fight against his former friends and family?" Chronos asked.

"I think he won't see them as his family after they backstabbed him like that." Pontus said with disgust.

"Pontus is right, Percy doesn't see them as his friends or family anymore, I already said that if he becomes The Warden, he will have to fight them, and he still agreed." I said.

"Let's hope so." Aether said.

"Alright is that all?" I asked. No-one said anything.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned." I said. As soon as I said that all the Primordials flashed out, probably making plans already for revenge upon the gods that betrayed Percy and rewarding the gods who didn't. As I walked back to the Throne Room I started thinking about Percy, he must have a very hard time at the moment, his own father turned against him, not that Poseidon ever really deserved a son like Percy, I just hoped that Percy wouldn't face the usual horror and sadness that a demigod has to face in his life. But I was wrong, and this is even worse that the standards. Your own family backstabs you, I don't know what I would do if my children turned against me, luckily, that will never happen, I have an exceptionally strong bond with my children. As i was musing over Percy, I suddenly heard sobbing coming from The Throne Room.

"What the fuck?" I thought. As I got closer I saw a figure on his knees crying at the foot of my throne. As I got even closer I recognized the figure as Percy.

"What's the matter Perseus?" I ask.

**Percy POV**

As I looked up with teary eyes, I could faintly make out the silhouette of Chaos in front of me looking at me concerned. I tried to talk but my throat clogged up as soon as I tried to utter the first word.

"Calm down Percy, talk when you're ready" Chaos said. I sniffed a few times and then started talking in a wavering voice.

"Po, Poseidon wants, to kill me on, sight." I said with sniffs inbetween the words. I could see Chaos' eyes burning with rage, but he then took a few calming breaths.

"How do you know so sure?" He asked.

"The Olympians voted about my vote, and Poseidon, voted to kill me" As I said this, I broke down into tears again.

"I knew the gods were cruel but this, this is new to me." Chaos said in a barely restrained voice.

"I've got no dad, no friends or family left." I said in a broken voice.

**Chaos POV**

After I heard the story from Percy, I felt like ripping those little fuckers apart piece by piece. Then Percy said something that made it even worse.

"I've got no dad, no friends or family left." He said half sobbing. Then I suddenly got an idea, and I hoped with all my heart that Percy would accept. I decided to ask him now.

"Percy" I began uncertainly, "would you like it if I were to adopt you as my son?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes. My immortal heart practically stopped beating when he looked up with surprise. After a few moments of tense silence I was convinced that he would refuse, and it broke my heart, but then he suddenly smiled and then I knew he would accept.

"Yes, I would like that very much, dad." He said happily. I thanked everyone I could think of.

"Well, it looks like there's a new Primordial in the game for Olympus." I thought happily.

**There you go! another chapter especially for you guys! Hope you enjoyed reading it! And don't forget to review if you want more of these chapters. Bye guys.**


End file.
